Water and Fire
by Stardust Roses
Summary: Axel would do anything for his Demyx; retreive his Sitar from the repair shop or save him from being crushed by a tractor trailer. He would even be chased down the hallway by a crazed blonde with a kitchen knife! But what happens when he has doubts?
1. Chapter 1: Sitar Retreiving

So I've decided to edit Water and Fire and maybe even add a new chapter. :) I'll try to revise and update each chapter at least once a week. I hope that you readers enjoy it as much as the original.

Now to my lovely little buddy with the disclaimer.

Demyx: Stardust Roses does not own Kingdom Hearts. The incredible company Square Enix does.

Enjoy~

* * *

"Demyx! Watch out!" In the five seconds remaining before Demyx would be crushed by an oncoming tractor trailer, Axel charged into the street and seized the blonde by the collar of his shirt. He yanked back, resulting in both Demyx and himself lying flat on the sidewalk.

Axel closed his eyes and wrapped Demyx in a tight hug. Honestly, the boy worried him to no end at times, but all the worry was worth it to have two armfuls of adorable Demy pressed against him. He stood up and pulled the young musician up with him.

"I was just crossing the street to—"

"—get your sitar because it's finally fixed." Axel brushed the dirt off of his black leather jacket.

"Yeah, who knew that so much damage could happen just because Xaldin sat on it?"

"But Dem, didn't your mom teach you to look both ways before crossing the street?"

He shook his head. "Will you help me cross the street Axel?" His lip puckered out in that oh-so-darling way and he peered his sea-green eyes up at the redhead. This was it. Axel was complete putty in Demyx's capable hands.

"Fine," Axel fake-groaned. He slid his hand into Demyx's outstretched one and the two strolled across the street.

"Oh! Axel, do you wanna go for coffee later? Xiggy's working the late shift at Starbucks and he always gives me a discount."

"Of course I would. I loves me some caffeine."

Demyx thanked him and stopped smack-dab in the middle of the street. He snatched Axel around his slender waist and pressed their lips together. One could not help but notice the pink blush that crawled across Axel's cheeks as he surveyed all the irritated drivers honking their horns the two Nobodies. He snatched Demyx's hand and pulled him the rest of the way across.

**..~O~..**

The little bell on the door tinkled as two young men entered Atlantica Music Shop. One a spikey-haired redhead, the other a blonde sporting a wild mullet. The blonde's eyes widened with sheer delight at the wide array of sitars on display, and the redhead followed behind him. They could often be found wandering around the store, and Demyx had, in fact, become one of the best customers. He was in the shop at least every three days, if not more. On most days Axel accompanied him. Ariel, as she sat peacefully at the register, twirled a lock of bright red hair around a finger.

For at least the third time today Demyx had once again visited her mind. Every time her ears picked up the tinkling of the bell, she hoped to see the young man come in. Some days his visits would be elongated, and they would converse. Music, of course, was typically their primary topic. However, she secretly hoped that he would someday ask her on a date to the coffee shop down the street. Ariel leaned on her counter and began humming absentmindedly to herself. She allowed her eyes to close for a few moments.

**Thump.**

As she opened her eyes, she noticed a rather charming Demyx with his elbow on the counter and an adorable crooked smile.

She couldn't help but return the smile. "Mr. Demyx? Here for your Sitar, I presume?"

"Once again Ariel, you have presumed correctly."

"One moment please." Ariel opened the double doors behind the counter that led to the back of the shop where the repairs and shipments were stored.

Demyx turned to Axel. "She called me 'Mr.!" he whispered.

Ariel returned the precious blue sitar back to Demyx's loving arms.

"There you are, good as new!"

"Oh, my Arpeggio! How I missed you! I promise I'll never ever let Xaldin sit on you again!" He embraced his dear instrument, stroking the neck gently, with all the care in the world. Axel even swore he heard Demyx mumbling words of love under his breath!

Certainly that _Sitar_ didn't deserve so much love! After all, he, the Flurry of Dancing Flames, was the one who held dearest Demy's hand the entire time while crossing the street. _He_ deserved Demyx's love. And _he_ would get it.

After Demyx flashed his sitar away, Axel approached Demyx discreetly from behind. He twisted the shorter man around, a devilish grin playing on his lips all the while. He traced the line of Demyx's jaw bone to the point of his cute little chin, and proceeded to move his finger to Demyx's lips. There, he drew an imaginary "x".

Axel leaned closer to Demyx, so close that the cinnamon cent of Axel's Big Red gum overwhelmed his senses. "X marks the spot."

They closed the gap, their lips crashing together in a passionate, fiery kiss. Rather than Axel's tongue sneaking its way into Demyx's mouth as he planned, his warm tongue had managed to slip past Axel's near-impenetrable guard. Despite being in public, Demyx deepened the kiss.

Everywhere he touched, Demyx could taste the sensational cinnamon in Axel's mouth. It was so concentrated that he experienced the tingling feeling Big Red gum gave him once he located the chewed up ball floating in Axel's mouth. His tongue wrapped around the gum and he jerked his tongue back into his own mouth. The kiss was broken, much to Axel's disappointment (he was quite enjoying it), and proclaimed his victory.

"Ha! Got your gum Ax, got your gum!" he exclaimed while jumping and spinning happily around the music store.

Once the last stores of Demyx's great energy had deteriorated, and the prancing and chanting had ceased, he fell into Axel's chest for support. He wrapped an arm around the red's neck and teasingly nibbled Axel's ear. Ariel was still behind the counter wearing an unmistakable expression of shock on her pale face.

"Mr. Demyx? Mr. Axel? You're….."

"Together? Yes!" cheered Demyx.

"And loving it._ L-O-V-I-N-G I-T_. Got it memorized?"

"So I suppose you wouldn't want to go for coffee later, since you're, well….a couple." She directed this at Demyx.

"No thank you! My sexy red and I were just heading there."

He bumped hips with Axel as they turned to leave. Ariel watched them leave, feeling disappointed as her hopes of having a date with Demyx were abandoned. She noticed Axel pull a golden key from his pocket. She also happened to hear their conversation as they left . . .

"_No way! Are those Larxene's keys?"_

"_Yeah man!_

"_She's got the comfiest couch out of all thirteen of us! WIN!_


	2. Chapter 2: Return of an Ex

**I decided to add more to this fanfic! In this chapter Axel and Demyx are out getting coffee when Axel runs into his ex girlfriend who isn't a gay rights supporter...This could change something in the guys' relationship.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

"Two caramel Frappe's please." Axel said, placing the order.

"Ooh, Axel! Can I have extra cream in mine?" Like Demyx actually needed any more sugar . . .

"And one with extra cream."

"Alright guys. Your order is number eighteen. It'll be ready soon." Xigbar said.

Demyx jumped happily. After calming himself, he asked, "Can I choose our booth?"

"Sure, why not."

He wandered around the café for a while. Every minute or so he paused and examined each booth. He slid a finger across the table to make sure it was clean, poked each leather seat to find out how stuffed and comfy it was, and then there was the matter of getting a booth next to a window . . . but he finally settled on a booth with red leather seats that were just soft enough, and right next to the window with a lovely view of the ocean.

"Wow, Dem. The view is amazing. You picked a good one!" Axel slid into the seat across from him.

Demyx smiled one of his adorable grins. "Only the best for my Axel!"

The red's face melted into the sweet, slightly blushy expression that was hard to come by.

"Number eighteen!"

"I'll get it," said Demyx.

"No don't worry your pretty head about it. I'll take care of it. Got it memorized?"

He nodded while Axel proceeded to fetch their coffee.

He loved going on dates with Axel. This guy was simply amazing. He was such a sweetie to him. While most people past the young musician mumbling insults like 'idiot' or ' dumbass' Axel saw who he really was. He hoped that their relationship could last forever . . .

.~*~*~.

"Axel? Is that you?"

Axel, with both Frappes in his hands, turned around to see who the voice belonged to. He saw the girl–the pale girl with the dark red hair and big, deep, blue eyes. Kairi, and ex from the past. She was the last girl he had been serious about before finding Demyx.

"Kairi?"

"Yeah, it's me!" Kairi wound her arms around him. "Are you here with someone?"

"Well, yeah. I was just getting our Frappes."

"OMG. I was just picking up my order too! We should definitely sit together."

"Uh, ok. I'm just sitting over there." Axel pointed to Demyx's booth.

"Ok. Sora and I were just a few booths down, so we'll come to your booth!"

Axel walked back his booth and took his seat. As Demyx sipped his coffee, he noticed the worried expression on his companion's face.

"Ax, what's wrong?"

He sighed. "My ex-girlfriend Kairi's here. She and her boyfriend are coming to sit with us."

"Oh, how nice! You haven't seen her in like, two years and you guys were tight right?"

"Yeah we're still pretty close. I call her every once in a while but its not like we used to be."

"Well that's okay. Sitting together will be fun!"

He loved how positive Demyx could be. There was never a rain cloud on his day when he was with him.

"Maybe it'll be nice, but I haven't told her about you, and she isn't a gay supporter." He slumped down and closed his eyes. He felt a warm touch caressing his hand.

He looked up and met Demyx's heart-stopping green eyed gaze. "Don't sweat it. If she's really your friend she'll understand your choices. If it turns out she's not truly a friend then that's her loss because I think you're great."

He felt sudden rush of love for his friend.

Kairi soon arrived at the table with a grinning, spiky-haired brunette in tow.

"Axel, this is my boyfriend Sora. Who's your friend?"

This was the moment. He could come out to her, or lie and tell her they were "just friends". He bit down on his tongue until he could taste blood. What should he say?

"This is Demyx. We're . . . very close."

Sora just sat there with that same goofy grin on his face. Kairi on the other hand appeared to have detected his lie.

"So how did you meet Sora?" he asked to break the tension.

"Sora, why don't you tell him?" She smiled at her boyfriend.

"Kai and I met at a Muse concert. They were playing the song 'Hysteria' and I heard Kai singing along. We just kind of looked at each other and started talking after it was over." Sora kissed her nose. "I love my Kai-Kai."

_I love my Dem-Dem, _thought Axel. He promised himself that later tonight he would kiss Demyx's nose.

Demyx reached under the table and touched Axel's hand. He glanced over quickly and gave him a quick smile. When Axel looked back to Kairi she appeared to have a half glare, half smile on her face. It was the oddest expression he had ever seen.

"Sora, Demyx, would you mind if I talked to Axel in private?"

"Go ahead." they said simultaneously.

She snatched his wrist and yanked him from his seat. She pulled him behind a large plant. "You're gay!"

"Technically I'm bi."

"Axel!" She punched his shoulder. "That's gross! How did this happen?"

"We met at this coffee shop and wound up sitting together. Turns out we shared at lot of interests, and I sorta thought the way he smiled was positively adorable . . ."

"Ew! Stop!"

"I don't see the big deal here. I'm bi. So what?"

"It. Is. Wrong."

"Feels right to me."

"It goes against your religion. Or have you decided to stop being a Christian?"

"No, I'm still a believer, I–"

"Axel, this isn't right. Man and man together, it's just not natural. You need to break up with Demyx and find a woman to be in your life. I can hook you up with my cousin Namine. She's–"

"Kairi, I've made my decision, and I really care about Demyx. Got it memorized?"

"Just give what I said some thought. I'm going to go now."

The two red heads returned to the table. Demyx and Sora appeared to be immersed in conversation when Kairi and Axel slid into the booth.

"It's been so nice seeing you again, Axel. Two years can **really** change a person. It was nice meeting you Demyx, but Sora and I better get to the movies. We don't want to be late!"

"Kairi, we just came from the–"

"Come on Sora!"

"It was nice getting to know you, Demyx. See you later." said Sora.

The couple left the same way they had come; Kairi pulling Sora around by his wrist.

"Odd couple, aren't they?"

"Yeah, sure are."

"Sora seems nice. We were just talking about music. He's forming a band and he needs a lead guitarist, so I told him about how I play both Sitar and guitar. He told me to give him a call if I want to audition! Isn't that great?"

"Sure Demyx."

"You okay Ax?"

"Fine."

A moment of awkward silence passed.

"So how come you didn't tell her and Sora about us being together?"

"I already told you she doesn't support gay rights."

"Well yeah, but that shouldn't stop you."

"You're right. I should've just come out and told her. I'm sorry Dem." He placed his hand on Demyx's chin and kissed his nose.

_It felt right being with Demyx . . . but what if Kairi was right? What if being with him was wrong?_

* * *

What do you think? Reviews are appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3: Larxene's Apartment

**Woo part 3! I decided to put this chapter up because it's 3:40 in the morning and I just can't get to sleep. Hope you like it! It's kind of short...sorry.**

**What happens when Axel and Demyx sneak into Larxene's apartment? They hear some odd moaning...o.O...and get chased with a kitchen knife.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts :(**

* * *

Axel reached into his jeans pocket to make sure that the key was still there. The key to Larxene's room, a.k.a. the most luxurious room out of all thirteen rooms in Organization Apartments. A 68" Sony widescreen television with over 1,000 high definition channels, a King sized water bed, complete with Egyptian sheets and swan feather pillows, and the comfiest couch he had ever sat on. Axel heard rumors that the only reason Larxene received all these luxuries was because she and Xemnas, the landlord, had a "thing" gong on.

He whispered for Demyx to come down the hall to room 12. The blonde arrived at his side just as the lock clicked and the door opened.

"This is gonna be so awesome . . ." whispered Demyx.

The twosome crept into the living room and Axel flicked on the lights. The apartment practically sparkled in its splendor.

"Let's get the couch!" Demyx exclaimed. Although this was his second time venturing into Larxene's apartment, the thrill of sneaking in still laid fresh in him. Even Axel, who had been in there several times, still felt that excitement course through his body every time the lock clicked open.

Axel sat next to Demyx and slid his arm around his waist and pulled his mulleted companion closer and hugged him tightly. Demyx smiled as his own arms wound around Axel, He laid his head on Axel's shoulder. His spiky-haired boyfriend smelled strongly of cologne. It was serious getting him in the mood. "Damn you smell good." he said.

Axel grinned. "I taste better than I smell."

Maybe it was that mischievous smile playing on Axel's lips, or maybe it was the way Demyx peered up at him with his cerulean eyes. Or perhaps it was just the fact that they were both fairly young and happy with the other that caused them to find themselves in one hell of a kiss.

Demyx sighed as Axel's bony fingers traced his collarbone and he began kissing down his neck. Even a moan or two escaped. His arms were around Axel's neck, his fingers interlaced and pulling his closer. Demyx opened his eyes when his kisses ceased only to find two emerald pools gazing back it him. He leaned upward and planted a kiss on his lips. Axel kissed him back, and he was right, he tasted even better than he smelled . . . and he smelled so _damn_ good.

A strange moan . . . .

"What was that?" asked Axel.

"I dunno, maybe we should check?"

"Yeah, we don't want anyone to break into Larxene's apartment!"

Axel climbed off of Demyx and stood up. He heard another moan, louder and manlier that the previous one. Loud cackling laughter followed and sent shivers down their spines. A male voice joined with the laughter and then both voices became quiet and hushed.

"We should see what that was." said Demyx, who felt slightly disturbed.

They crept through the living room until they reached a small hall with two doors. The voices emanated from the door on the left. There was that chilling laughter again. (O.o)

Axel turned the knob. "On the count of three I'll open it. One . . . two . . . THREE!" He flung open the door. Inside the dark room was a bed . . . with two people in it. Larxene's blond antenna-head popped up from beneath the sheets and Xemnas soon joined her.

At first they blushed furiously. Then Larxene's face melded into that of a rage-filled monster's. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY APARTMENT?"

"Just leaving! Run Dem!"

Larxene pulled on a long baggy T-shirt and ran after them with a long kitchen knife until they escaped into Demyx's room and locked the door.

"If I catch you in my apartment again I'll slice your throats!"

(From the distance they heard Xemnas shouting "Flames! Nocturne! I'm upping your rent!)

The guys flopped onto Demyx's bed and were panting heavily. "That was outrageous!" yelled Axel.

"I know! Can you believe she actually chased us with a kitchen knife?" Demyx sighed. These past two years with Axel had provided him with some of his best memories.

"So the rumors are true. That's how she gets all that stuff!"

"Oh Axel, that was fun." Demyx snuggled his Flurry of Dancing Flames and laid his head on his chest. He took Axel's right hand in his own and soon fell asleep in that very position, leaving Axel alone to his thoughts.

He thought about what Kairi had told him earlier today.

"_This isn't right. Man and man together, it's just not natural. You need to break up with Demyx and find a woman in your life."_

How can something that feels so right be wrong?

When Axel awoke, Demyx was nestled in the crook of his arm sleeping peacefully. Axel looked upon the face of his sleeping angel. His mullet/mohawk combination seemed to have come free of its hair gel and was flopping in every directions. His hand had never left his own during the night, and there was a small smile on his lips. Demyx was so beautiful to him. He loved his not just for his stunning looks, but also for the way he was. Axel adored his hyperness, his randomness, and especially his sweetness. Demyx was the complete package; super sweet, fantastic personality, spectacular looks, and a great kisser.

(INSERT BLUSHY MOMENT HERE :D)

He wondered how loving another man could be so wrong.

_It's still love, isn't it?_

_How come gayness is frowned upon? We're still people . . ._

_What if Kairi's right?_

_Maybe I do need a woman._

_I don't want to leave Demyx._

_I care about him so much . . ._

_But maybe finding someone else would be better ._

* * *

Review please, or Larxene will stab you with her kitchen knife! (JK of course)


	4. Chapter 4: Reminiscing

**Axel has memories of Demyx everywhere he goes. Probably gonna edit this one, maybe lengthen it a little. I'm not completely pleased yet.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts**

* * *

Axel walked wordlessly down the sidewalk. His kept his head bent low, something he didn't ordinarily do. He kicked a misshapen pebble with the toe of his Converse and watched it roll into the street where an SUV ran over it.

_Why can't I be that pebble? _

He shoved his hands deeper into the pockets of his jeans, sighing for the fifth time today.

Kairi and Sora waved to him through the windows of the Coffee Shop That Never Was as he passed, and suddenly all he could think about was Demyx.

"_One hazelnut ice coffee, Xigbar." said Axel. _

_Xigbar left for a moment and returned with the ice coffee._

"_Here you are."_

_Axel dropped the munny into his hand and turned around to leave when, in the blink of an eye, someone ran smack into him, and cold ice coffee spilled over both men._

"_Oh! I'm so sorry! Let me get you a napkin." The man who had run into him was young and blonde with an oddly styled mohawk/mullet combination. His eyes were an intense shade of aqua. _

"_No, no, don't worry about it. I'll take care of it. Got it memorized?"_

"_Um, got what memorized?"_

"_What? Oh that. Sorry, that's like my catch phrase." _

_A smile curled onto the blonde man's lips. It was sort of . . . cute. Cute? On a guy?_

"_Sorry, I should introduce myself. Demyx Nocturne's the name!" He extended a hand. "And you are . . . ?"_

"_Axel Flames." Demyx shook his hand warmly. _

"_Nice to meet you!"_

"_Uh, Demyx, would you like a napkin?"_

"_Heh heh. Yeah. That would be good." He looked down at the coffee stain on his T-shirt and chuckled._

_Axel pulled a small bundle of napkins from the dispenser behind him, and handed Demyx half the stack._

"_Thanks man!" . . . There was that feeling again. It was something in Demyx's smile that gave him a warm feeling inside . . ._

"_Do you want to join me for a cup of coffee?" asked Axel. "It's on me." He gestured to the stain on his own shirt._

"_Sounds great!" Demyx exclaimed while chuckling lightly._

The ghost of Dem's smiles remained etched in his mind. He unleashed yet another sigh as he waved back to Sora dn Kairi and continued walking down the street. There was the library with its old faded bricks and memories from the past. He could picture Demyx in there now, rearranging the copies of encyclopedias on the huge shelf until it read 'Zexion sniffs eggs'. He's then attempt to suppress his giggles as he ran to the safety of Axel's arms. Needless to say, Axel would wrap his arms around his boyfriend and hold him close to his chest. Demyx would remain there happily until Zexion would find the books and chase them down the sidewalk.

More sigh-worthy moments filled his mind the more he thought about Demyx. There was the park bench where they shared an ice cream cone together, and across the street was Ariel's music shop. He continued down the sidewalk although he knew what was just down that way would give him a feeling of pain while reminiscing on the happy memory.

There it was, the lake. The sunlight's reflection danced upon the silvery water's ripples, Axel noticed a couple sitting on the far side of the lade beneath a Weeping Willow. It seemed just like the pictures his memory replayed for him . . .

_Demyx had bought Axel a custom-made key chain that read 'Flurry of Dancing Flames', a nickname that he had presented with after his meatloaf had burst into flames, setting Demyx's stove on fire along with it._

_After thanking Demyx with a hug, Demyx took him by the hand to lead him somewhere else. The place was just across the street, a park with a huge lake shining in the afternoon sun. On the farthest side of the lake's shore was a gnarled willow tree. It's branches swayed gently in the breeze. There was also a dock and a boat landing by the lake, and a few picnic tables scattered the grassy park. He was surprised that he'd never been here before._

_Demyx bolted into the grassier part of the park, still pulling along Axel. He fell into the grass laughing as Axel laid next to him and smiled. Their hands found each other's, fingers lacing together in the perfect way. They laid there peacefully watching the cotton ball clouds float by, and pointing out the ones that appeared in familiar shapes._

"_Axel?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Nevermind."_

"_Dem, what is it?"_

"_Nothing." But he was blushing._

"_You can tell me. We've been together for nearly a year now."_

_Demyx took a long breath. He positioned himself so that he was facing Axel._

"_I love you Axel._

_Axel smiled warmly. "I love you too Demyx."_

He stood in the same spot as that day. Somewhere deep in his mind he was hoping that Demyx would appear in the spot and they'd lay together and look at the clouds again. He would feel no doubts about loving Demyx. He would say those three words now and mean them just as much as he did those mere five months ago. The only difference between five months ago and the present was that Axel wasn't sure if his words still rang true. After all, 'love' is a strong word.


	5. Chapter 5: Sweet Demyx

**Sorry for such a short chapter! I'm having writer's block, but I promise the next one will be long. I'm halfway done writing the next chapter, so look for an update sometime in the next week or two!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts...**

In the past week since meeting Sora and Kairi in the coffee shop, Axel had been acting out of the ordinary. The usually fiery and energetic red-head had been much quieter than usual, and kept more to himself. He would stay for hours alone in his apartment without interruption from anything. He had also become somewhat spacey as well, as Demyx had observed. Axel's emerald orbs often gazed into space, a blank look in his eyes, his lips curved into a small frown. Even his hair appeared less spiky.

Long sad sighs accompanied these actions. They came everyday sounding breathy and depressed. Demyx wondered if it had been something he's said at the coffee shop, or if Kairi had told him something that triggered this sad thoughtfulness from somewhere in the depths of his mind. It seemed that nothing could pull him from this depressed state.

Demyx got a discount on CD's at the music shop where he worked, so he saved up his money and bought Axel a collection of Metallica disks, hoping that his reaction would be one of those big, bright smiles.

"Tada! All of your favorite songs from your favorite band! Metallica!" Demyx held the gift out to Axel, who was lounging on the couch in his living room.

He smiled warmly at Demyx, and held the case of disks in his hands. "Thanks Dem."

A small smile followed by two syllables . . . This wasn't the expected reaction . . .

. . . So he took off work one day and packed up a picnic basket full of Axel's favorite foods. There was an entire far of crunchy Dil pickles in there just for him, even though Demyx preferred cucumbers. He bought two train tickets to Twilight Town just so that they could share a meal on Sunset Hill. But Axel barely uttered a word and only ate three pickles.

Demyx being who he was didn't stop at these attempts to bring that smile back to Axel's face.

He walked Axel to work at the local pizza shop for a change. Two days later he drove Axel to the Fire Festival in the Land of Dragons, thinking that seeing the fire all around would make the slight pyro happy. He did see Axel smiling a lot more than usual that day, but only half-heartedly. Demyx was running out of ideas to cheer up Axel. He racked his brain for anything that would possibly spark an interest in Axel, but he couldn't find a thing.

One day about two weeks after the Fire Festival, Demyx decided to take a ride on his motorcycle. Somewhere far. Distant. Away from the city. He wanted to get away and just take a ride to get a change of scenery. He turned on the engine, listened to the purr of it, felt the slight vibrations. He loved the old bike.

From the corner of his eye, he spotted Axel slipping out the door into the garage.

"Hey" Axel said, just loud enough to hear.

"Hey"

"Where you heading?"

"Anywhere the roads take me.

"Can I come?"

"Sure." This took Demyx by surprise. It was the first time in about a month that Axel had asked something of him.

Demyx tossed his companion a helmet. Axel took his seat behind Demyx, wrapping his arms around his waist as they began their drive out of the city.

* * *

Thank you **AkuDemyfan** for the nice reviews. They're greatly appreciated ^^


	6. Chapter 6: Surprise, Surprise!

I've finally updated! xD

So this is gonna be the final chapter of Water and Fire. I'm pretty sure you guys will like it!

I'd like to make a special shout-out to everyone who reviewed (in order of date):

**Heartless-Lover12**

**AkuDemyFan **

**Raksha-DanceWaterDance**

**Random Romatasist 999**

**demyx-axelfan**

**undertaker99999**

**Demyx'sBFF**

**FaiofSeresu**

**OmnomnomChomp**

And another extra special shout out to **AkuDemyFan** who helped me out with some awesome ideas!

Thanks for all the great reviews.

**Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own Kingdom Hearts. I also don't own _My Life Would Suck Without You _****by Kelly Clarkson.**

On with the story!

* * *

Aquamarine eyes slowly opened to the light of another day. Green eyes belonging to the red-headed fellow next to him remained closed for the time being. Demyx smiled at the way Axel had curled up to him as he slept and wrapped his bony arms around his waist. He was quietly snoring and Demyx found it completely adorable.

"Axel," he whispered. He kissed his lips and smoothed back his hair which had come free of the gel and hair spray used to maintain its spiky appearance. Axel remained asleep even after Demyx slid out from under the blankets to go to work.

He hurriedly jumped into the shower and washed his hair with his favorite ocean-scented shampoo. He blow-dried his hair and jerked a comb through it before coating it with Heavy Hold Hair Spray to keep his signature mullet/mohawk in place. After searching for his favorite pair of skinny jeans, he returned to the bathroom to take one more good look at himself.

"Who's that good looking guy?" Demyx asked himself as he looked in the mirror.

"That would be my amazing boyfriend." purred Axel. He leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed and a sexy smirk on his lips.

The blonde whipped around and found Axel there. "You . . . you saw that?" he said, thoroughly embarrassed.

Axel slowly approached him. "Yes I did, and I find that embarrassed look of yours quite adorable." His grin widened as Demyx's pink blush deepened to an almost-red.

"You seem to be feeling better, Ax."

"Well it just so happens that I had a little dream last night after we got back from the ride." He leaned in but stopped several inches away. "I'll tell you about it later." He leaned in even closer, so close that Axel's lips grazed his own when he spoke.

Demyx closed his eyes and enjoyed the tickling sensation upon his lips. There was no way he could pull away from the fiery feeling that Axel gave him. He would even risk being late to work for this.

"Axel," he whispered. Axel's lips immediately pressed against Demyx's. His arms wrapped around Demyx and pulled him so close that Axel could feel the heat radiating from the other's body from his recent shower. His hands reached down and his index fingers slipped into the belt loops on his jeans at his hips. Demyx smiled at this new trick Axel had learned. Demyx reached one arm behind Axel's neck, and the other traced the outlines of the slight muscles on his upper body. He allowed Axel to begin kissing his neck, and the feeling was incredible. He even moaned from the pleasure.

"Dem," he whispered in between a kiss. He placed a finger beneath Demyx's chin and tilted it upwards slightly to find the soft spot that gave Demyx the moans. He kissed the soft spot between his jaw, and as hoped for, Demyx moaned. Axel smiled. Mission completed. He kissed again, and again just to hear those pleasure-moans. After what seemed like an hour, he ceased kissing Demyx's soft spots to take a glance at the blonde man's face. Of course Demyx wore that goofy, yet adorable crooked smile, and his eyes were brighter than he had seen them for a while.

"You know me so well, Axel."

"Yes I do. Now listen. You. Me. Willow Park. 3:00. Be there. Got it memorized?"

Demyx nodded.

"Now, go to work. I don't want you to be late." Axel kissed him once more before giving him a friendly shove out of the bathroom. "By the way Dem, those jeans look fantastic on your ass." He gave him a flirty wink.

Demyx thanked him, waved goodbye and left the apartment although he collapsed on his knees as soon as the door shut behind him. He felt as if he would burst from happiness at any second! Clearly, taking the motorcycle ride with Axel yesterday had helped get the rid out of the strange moods he had been in, and the extra 50 munny for gas was _so_ worth it . . .

Axel prepared himself a perfect breakfast of bacon, scrambled eggs, and he even treated himself with home made pancakes. He didn't even burn anything this time. Not even Demyx's stove. What an accomplishment!

As he bit into the soft fluffiness of the perfect pancake, the dream once again flashed through his mind, and it caused him to smile and finish the rest quickly. He suddenly wondered why he had ever even slightly considered breaking up with Demyx. His ex-girlfriend told him some stuff. . . so what? He loved and was in love with the mulleted musician and he knew it. Nothing would change that. Another thought crept into his mind. A spontaneous desire that he was sure would eventually come along. And he had been saving up his munny for a while now, and even though it was set aside to go on a trip to Destiny Island's Seasonal Resort he was absolutely sure that Demyx would like this much more than going to the resort. Originally, his five o'clock plan was to apologize to Demyx at the place where they first confessed their love and explain that he still loved him completely, and more than ever. And he would do just that, but with a little something extra.

Axel glanced at the Heartless-shaped clock noting that the time was already one o'clock. Plenty of time to go shopping. He rinsed the dish and placed it back into the cabinet where it was meant to go. He even decided to clean the remaining dishes in the sink, just to make his Dem-Dem happy.

He changed into his favorite Metallica shirt and black Tripp pants. With a steady hand, he traced on a small amount of eyeliner as well. If this was going to happen today, why not look his best? Now, the nearest jewelry shop was Gainsborough Jewelers, and only a block away.

The shop was on the small side, and two stories high, but what it lacked in size, it made up for in diamonds. Axel's eyes widened at the sight of so many rings. He wondered which one could possibly be "the one."

"Excuse me, would you like assistance?" asked Aerith, the shop owner.

Axel nodded. "I'm looking for an engagement ring."

"How lovely!" exclaimed Aerith. She clapped her hands together. "Is there any specific type you're looking for?"

"Not really," mused Axel. He tapped a finger on his lip while continuing to browse the rings. A specific one caught his eye, and as soon as he saw the diamond sparkling just right from the sunlight pouring in through the windows, he knew that one was it. "I'll take that one!"

"Fantastic choice. What size does your– "

"Boyfriend."

"–Boyfriend wear?"

He scratched his head as he tried to remember. "Size nine." he said finally.

"Your total is 5,000 munny. Would you like to pay all at once?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Here 'ya go." He handed over all the munny he had saved.

"Your ring will be ready in two weeks."

"What?" He banged his hands on the glass counter, shaking a rack of watches. "Two weeks? Can't I have it now?"

Aerith seemed to have understood the urgency. She walked into the back of the shop and came out with a blue box in which she placed the show ring, which just happened to be a size nine.

"Oh my God. I cannot thank you enough. Got it memorized?"

And with that he ran out of the store. With an hour to kill, he walked into the Coffee Shop that Never Was to announce the news to Xigbar.

Axel burst into the coffee shop causing the bell to ring rapidly. Xigbar and the new employee Roxas looked up from what they were doing at the madly happy red-head that was running right towards them.

"Xigbar! Look!" He pulled out the box and showed him the ring.

"Nice, man! You gonna pop the question to Dem?"

"Yes indeed!"

Xigbar hi-fived him. "It's about time, dude. Demy's been talking about it to me for about a month now. He was just too afraid, and, you know, a little too broke, to buy one."

Axel's spirits lifted even higher. This meant that it would be a guaranteed yes from Demyx. Today, September eighth, would be a day that the both of them would remember forever. He ran a hand through his wild hair and closed his eyes. He imagined himself hugging Demyx tightly, taking in the musician's oceany scent. In his fantasy, Demyx would gaze deeply with that certain soft, loving look into his eyes and Axel would declare that he loved him more than ever before, and that they would be together always.

"Axel, dude!" Xigbar snapped his fingers once more and Axel drifted back to reality from his dream.

"Hm? What?"

"Man, you must really be psyched about the engagement. You got all spacey."

"Well, I'm just hoping that everything goes the way I want."

"You need a nice coffee to calm your nerves?" asked Xigbar.

Axel stared at him for a moment. "And how is a shot of caffeine going to calm my nerves?"

"I dunno. Just trying to get some business. Slow day today, ain't it Roxas?"

The young blonde boy didn't reply. He merely stared at Axel with a completely unreadable expression with a slight pink tinge on his cheeks. "Hmm," said Xigbar, "He doesn't usually space out. You must be rubbing off on him already Axel."

"Yeah, Xig, slow day." said Roxas.

Xigbar laughed at the teenager. "Little late there kid. That's beside the point. I've only had 'bout seven customers today. Only two in the last hour. Some crazy-haired brunette and a silver-haired dude came in together."

Axel hummed at this. Crazy-haired brunette . . . that seemed familiar. "I'll have mocha coffee."

He slammed his hand on the counter. "Coming right up."

Axel handed over the munny and searched for a seat. He walked to the back of the shop where he usually sat with Demyx. He heard two voices as he rounded the corner.

"Riku, don't! You're making me blush!"

"You know you want it."

The silver and brunette Xigbar had spoken of were sitting at a booth leaning across the table with lips locking. The silver had his hand on the other's jawbone and was clearly the one in control out of the two. They pulled away, and the brunette batted away the other man's hands. "Stop Riku," Although he was telling the other to cease, Axel could tell that the guy enjoyed it. He actually looked pretty familiar . . .

"Sora?" he called.

The blue-eyed man peered up at him. "Oh hi Axel! This is my boyfriend Riku!"

"Hey there . . . Riku."

Riku waved but said nothing.

"Sora, if you don't mind me asking, what happened to Kairi?"

"She dumped me after she found out I was bisexual. But it's so worth it now that I have my Riku." He fluttered his eyelashes at Riku.

Axel chuckled at that. That girl was so homophobic. "Well I hope you two are happy. It's probably for the best that you and Kairi broke up. I'll see you around." He waved goodbye and walked back to the counter to receive his coffee.

"You know what? I'll just take this to go. It's quarter to three and I can't be late."

"Alright," said Xigbar as he handed Axel the steaming cup of coffee. "Good luck,"

Demyx unloaded the final case of disks and told his boss that he was leaving for the day. He slid his arms into his comfortable leather jacket and zipped it up to the middle of his chest. "See you tomorrow Mr. Boss Man!"

As he walked into the chill of the day, he couldn't help but wonder what it was that Axel wanted at the Willow Park at three o'clock. It could be just about anything based on his recent out-of-character behavior. The worst possibility that Demyx imagined was that Axel had decided to break up with him. His mind whirred with possible ways that Axel could break up with him, and possible reasons why, but why would he have been so delightful this morning? It was also possible, thought Demyx, that this morning's little make-out was Axel's "last hurrah" with him.

The uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach suddenly worsened to the point where he almost felt as if he were going to vomit. He crossed his arms tighter and continued walking to the park.

As he neared the familiar entrance from the sidewalk, the scenery suddenly changed. The dried grasses became covered in blankets of sparkling snow, the sky darkened to deep indigo, and the street lamps brightly illuminated the icy sidewalk. A light sprinkle of snow began falling, and he felt a chill jolt down his spine. He was in his thick black winter coat with his blue gloves on, and he sported a bright blue hat that matched his gloves. This scene–it was so familiar.

A shorter man approached him. He also was dressed in typical winter-wear; knee-length black coat, violet scarf, and a matching pair of violet gloves. Demyx felt himself smile at this guy and wave. The expression on this guy's face appeared to be somewhat pained, rather than its most common blank expression.

"Hi Zexy!" exclaimed Demyx. He clutched the others hands in his own and pulled the glove off of one. He brought it up to his lips and almost kissed it before "Zexy" yanked it back.

"Not now Demyx." He pulled his glove back on. "We need to talk."

Demyx's eyes widened. The talk, a.k.a. the breakup. "Zexion–"

"We're just too different."

"But I can change! I'll do anything for you. Anything, Zexion, you name it."

The short, charcoal-haired man sighed. "Then don't bother anymore. It's not going to work out."

"No, please don't. I'll change, I swear I will! For you!" He quickly grasped his hands before he could yank them back.

Zexion pulled his hands gently from Demyx, who didn't attempt to hold on any longer. "Goodbye Demyx." He walked away, and was gone. Just like that. The best man he had ever had just walked out of his life, and he didn't even run after him.

"Demyx," Zexion, had he come back? Demyx couldn't bring himself to move. He just continued to watch Zexion walk until he could no longer see his form in the snow.

"Demyx, are you okay?"

He was back. Back to the current time where he stood in amongst leaves decorating the sidewalk and people walking by. The snow had disappeared, and Zexion's form no longer walked away in the horizon.

"Axel . . ."

"Oh Demyx," Axel wrapped him in his strong arms. He felt hot tears on his shirt from Demyx, who had buried himself in Axel's chest. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Sobs.

He comfortingly patted Demyx's back and waited for his crying to cease. He whispered words to Demyx in an attempt to make him feel better, even though he had no idea what was the matter.

"Axel, please don't." he muttered.

"Don't what?"

"Don't leave me like he did. I couldn't bear it if you left. You just can't. I could barely stand after he left. Don't make me have to go through it again. Please Axel. Please." By this point, Demyx was clutching Axel's shirt and crying even harder.

"Who? Zexion?"

Demyx began crying even harder.

"Oh, ok. Avoiding names." He continued to pat his back. "Why would I leave you? You're my Dem-Dem, remember?"

"Kairi. She told you something. You've been acting weird ever since that day at the coffee shop."

"No, no, no. I understand fully now that she had her opinions of life, and I have mine. Demyx, last night I had a dream–more like a nightmare, actually. You left, Demyx, and you didn't come back. When I woke up I realized how much my life would suck without you. There's no way in hell that I'm gonna break up with you, so I guess you're stuck with me." He gave Demyx a grin. His crying had finally stopped, and he looked to Axel with those big, puppy-dog green eyes.

"You mean that?"

"Yes, and that's why I'm doing this." Axel released Demyx from his arms and got down on one knee. He pulled the box from his pocket and opened the box. "Demyx Melodious Nocturne, will you marry me?"

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!"

Axel took him in his arms. "I love you so much Demyx! Nothing will ever change that."

"Axel, I do have one question . . ."

"Anything."

"Who's going to be the bride?"

End

'_Cause we belong together now, yeah_

_Forever united here somehow, yeah_

_You got a piece of me_

_And honestly,_

_My life would suck without you._

_

* * *

_

That song fits so perfectly! x3

Reviews, as always, are greatly loved and appreciated.

Also, about the setting, Demyx and Axel are Nobodies, but they live in a world similar to that of Kingdom Hearts. In this world they can feel true love, and visit all the other Kingdom Hearts worlds as well. They aren't in Organization 13, but they _do _own black trench coats. They also can summon their weapons. They aren't living in a world from Kingdom Hearts, but my own mixture of a few worlds worlds all smashed together. Hope that straightens out any questions. =)


End file.
